The Wonders of the Room of Requirement
by dragonmaiden91
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Bathroom Surprises. It's been two months since Christmas and Cedric decides to reveal who Harry's mysterious present giver is. Harry's in for a big surprise...warning, lemons!


Harry gave a deep sigh that came from an exhausted but contented individual. Worry and adrenaline were seeping away like the water running down his body leaving behind a wonderfully blissful relaxation behind. He turned under the hot spray of the shower to let it soak his hair, relishing the heat soaking his chilled bones.

The second Task of the Tournament was now over and he'd not only managed to survive and rescue his hostage along with another Champion's hostage, but had received no injuries besides aching muscles and was now tied in the lead with Cedric. He couldn't help but feel a little proud that he had succeeded in tying in two of the Tasks with three older contestants who knew more magic, though he reminded himself that he never would have achieved it without his friends' help.

Now there was only one Task left to go and he was free until June. It was hard not to feel giddy with relief.

Reluctantly he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his dripping waist before going at his sopping hair with another, twisting and rubbing his scalp vigorously.

"Hey Harry."

Harry started and stopped what he was doing to peer at who had spoken. Without his glasses, it was a fruitless effort, but he recognised the outline and voice.

"Cedric?"

"Yeah it's me" the blurry figure said.

Harry leaned over to grab his glasses and shoved them on his nose. Instantly Cedric came into focus through fog tinted spectacles, with a towel wrapped around his midsection.

"Hey Cedric" Harry pushed the towel back from his face, keeping his eyes on the boy's face. "Congratulations you did great in the task."

"You did pretty great yourself" Cedric pointed out modestly, folding his arms and making his muscles from Quidditch bunch up. Harry ignored it.

"Yeah well I was the only one who took that song literally" Harry said ruefully, shaking his head. It seemed so stupid, but he had taken the song as a warning and had acted accordingly. It occurred to him those years of dangerous adventures with dire life threatening consequences may have had more of an impact than he'd thought.

"It says good things about your character" Cedric disagreed. "Shows that you care more about the people than winning. That's a worthy trait to have."

"Yeah well, winning the Tournament's not really my objective, surviving is" Harry muttered, face a little hot from Cedric's words.

"Do want to celebrate with me later?" Cedric asked, causing Harry's head to jolt up in surprise. He stared at the older boy.

"Just to have a drink" Cedric explained, looking a little embarrassed. "Celebrating the fact we're alive, in the lead, the Tournament's almost over…"

Harry was taken aback as he considered the offer. His feelings for the older boy were ones of inferiority. Cedric was everything he wasn't-tall, handsome, a perfect student, got along with everyone and dating one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. He had begun to respect the older boy though those feelings got pushed aside when he'd seen them at the Ball…which he wasn't going to think about. He had tipped the older boy off on the first task and Cedric repaid him by hinting about the second task. For that alone, he felt obliged to accept.

"Sure" he said at last. "Where?"

"Meet me on the seventh floor tonight at eight thirty" Cedric said brightly. "I'll show you something not many people know about. You can slip out of your dorm can't you?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

"Sure I can though it'd be tricky. We Gryffindor's look for any reason to party" he joked and then shivered. In the time he had spent talking to Cedric, he had become chilled from the cooling water and goosebumps were beginning to erupt. "I'll see you Cedric."

"Later Harry" the older boy called as Harry stepped out of the shower room and into the changing room. As the door swung shut, Cedric's smile faded and his eyes darkened.

After standing motionless for a minute, picturing Harry naked, dripping wet, rubbing himself dry with a towel, he stiffly made his way to the shower Harry had recently vacated. He pulled his towel off, revealing his large and throbbing manhood springing from its confines, aching for Harry's body.

He gritted his teeth and turned on the hot water, a hand reaching down to touch himself. It had been almost two months exactly since the Yule Ball where he had first tasted Harry and he had not been able to have him since. He had kept an eye out for Harry's sojourn to the Prefect's bathroom, but had obviously missed him.

He clenched his teeth as he stroked himself faster. Harry hadn't figured out who he was…it was time to change that. He had a brief fuck in a toilet stall with the beautiful lion…and tonight he was determined to devour the boy whole.

He closed his eyes remembering how Harry had moved, how his body had seemed to swallow him up when he entered him. He remembered the gasps and moans he'd uttered when he rode him, his body shuddering when he came, the milky fluid covering him and let out a low groan before climaxing violently, Harry's name on his tongue.

When he recovered he cleaned himself and got out of the shower, a confident smile on his lips. Oh yes. Tonight he was going to take his pretty boy for a good, long ride….and this time he wasn't going to let him go.

XX

The Gryffindor Common Room was as he'd expected; the Gryffindor's took to partying with a vengeance, eager to celebrate their Champions triumph. Flagons of pumpkin juice and Butterbeer were on the tables along with sandwiches, crisps, peanuts, chocolate and sweets. He also thought he saw some Canary Creams floating around and was careful to avoid the biscuit tray.

Ron was being hounded for information about being a hostage in the lake and seemed to be enjoying the attention. Hermione was less so from teasing about her being the thing Victor Krum would sorely miss and was consequently tetchy. After dinner, Hermione had gone off with Victor to the library and Ron was still being grilled for information so avoided having a meltdown. Harry was still being congratulated and queried about his performance when they had gone down to dinner and quickly ducked into the nearest bathroom to avoid the more persistent crowd members.

As he hid in the bathroom, he realised exactly which bathroom he'd his in. He felt himself heat up.

After the encounter in here, he'd avoided the place, going on other floors and in the dorms. The memory of what had occurred here was still sharply engrained in his mind, coming up on him when he least expected it. Some nights he awoke with an aching erection in between his legs as he remembered the man's rough caresses all over his body and the feeling of the man inside him thrusting like an animal, his seed deep inside him as he came.

He was still no clearer on who the man was, though he knew he was a Hogwarts student, an older one. That still left under half of the school's population, not including the teachers, though he was not going to consider them at all period. None of the teachers would molest a student-well, he wasn't sure about Lockhart but he would have likely erased the person's memory if he had-and there weren't many teachers that fit the bill. The idea of Snape fucking him in a toilet was about as likely as Harry snogging the Hungarian Horntail and even more repulsive. It certainly made his morning wood disappear at record speed.

So older male students, taller than him….it made a long list. Excluding the Gryffindor's, it was still impossible to tell. He hadn't seen the man since the Ball and he was relieved of the fact because he still was deeply conflicted about it.

He found himself wondering about whether he liked girls or guys. He had thought he liked girls, never considered himself gay, but now he didn't know what to think. He found himself looking discreetly at both genders with equanimity. Was he bisexual or something? He felt completely confused by feelings for Cho and then admiring her boyfriend's body. He had found himself thinking over the girls and guys in his year, trying to think of things he would like in a…partner for lack of a better word, but he drew a blank about who he'd be with and what they'd have in common. It had been maddening.

It had taken the better part of a month to let it go, but the looming Second Task had taken precedence. He eventually decided not to worry about his confused sexuality for the time being and just see if there was anyone who he fancied and possibly work up the courage to tell them. So far the only crush he had appeared to be Cho Chang and he had no desire to make a fool of himself considering she was dating someone else. Besides he wouldn't like to interfere with someone else's relationship.

He took a deep breath, held it and exhaled. The bathroom was a stark reminder of that night; standing on either side of the toilet, cuffed to the pipe while the larger male weakened his protests and willpower with his touches and movements. And then the pain of being impaled by the man's manhood, being thrust up against the wall before being sucked off on the floor…

Harry shuddered and felt himself begin to harden. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think of the time he had seen Snape and Filch in a room alone, with Snape holding his robes up. He shuddered for entirely different reasons and left the bathroom deflated. He had been far too innocent back then to conjure up any dirty scenes at the time, but now older and more aware of the world, he was surprised he wasn't scarred for life.

He glanced at his watch. 7.45pm. It was a little early to meet Cedric on the seventh floor, but Harry was curious. There wasn't much on the seventh floor of Hogwarts other than the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey Harry!"

He spun in surprise. Speak of the devil. Cedric was walking over to him, grinning.

"Hey Cedric" Harry greeted the other boy as he neared him. "Where are your friends?"

"Studying" the older boy said succinctly. "Cho too; sixth years have a big test for McGonagall tomorrow."

"Oh" Harry said. "And you aren't taking it?"

"Champion" Cedric reminded him. "Besides it's the theory behind what I did in the first task. Anyway d'you want to get those drinks now?"

"Err, yeah sure" Harry shrugged. "Hermione and Ron are busy. We're not going together are we? People might notice."

"Yeah" Cedric frowned. "D'you mind?"

"All the Gryffindors will be wondering why I'm with you and the Hufflepuffs will be the same" Harry pointed out. "Hang on." He pulled his shimmering Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and glanced around before throwing it over himself. "I'll follow you under this."

"An Invisibility Cloak? Wow, those are rare" Cedric shook his head, smiling. "Alright then, follow me."

So he moved off, Harry following him. People greeted the older boy, calling out and congratulating him, making Harry glad he was under the Cloak. He wasn't sure why he had shown the other boy the Cloak; not many people knew about it but he felt that Cedric would keep it quiet.

He felt a slight pang of envy at how easily Cedric interacted with others. It was a skill he probably would never possess, but it was amazing to watch the other boy effortlessly chat to men and women, leaving quite a few women and some guys flustered, without Cedric even noticing.

He followed Cedric to the seventh floor and was puzzled when he glanced around and stopped at a blank section of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to train trolls for the ballet.

Baffled, he was about to ask what they were doing here when Cedric started moving, deliberately pacing in front of the blank wall. As he started on his third round, an oak door suddenly appeared.

Harry gasped and Cedric glanced at the direction of the gasp before striding forward and opening the door holding it wide.

"After you" he said to the hall and smiling a little, Harry ducked in. His jaw dropped.

The room he was in was large and cosy. The walls were a soothing yellow. There was a large black couch with an ornate coffee table in between it and a crackling fire in a stone fireplace. It looked like a perfect hangout place for friends who wanted privacy.

"Wow" Harry breathed in amazement, pulling the Cloak off his head.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement" Cedric said in his ear, making Harry jump at the other boy's closeness. He'd shut the door and had come over to stand behind him. "The house-elves call it the Come and Go Room. You picture what you want…and the room changes to that image."

"You're kidding" Harry said in disbelief.

"Nope" Cedric grinned. "This is a scaled down version of the Hufflepuff Common Room, only with less chairs and that table belongs to my mother."

"So it really changes to what you want?" Harry asked, looking around himself, awed.

"Yep" Cedric's eyes followed Harry's movements. "The room won't change into something else unless there's no one inside, but smaller objects can be conjured." He nodded to the side of the couch and a small table appeared bedside it. "It follows the Laws of Transfiguration so it won't conjure food and precious metals out of thin air, but you can summon stuff that other students have left here."

A box suddenly appeared on the recent table and Cedric opened it to reveal a round bottle of what he recognised as Muggle whiskey.

"It's been here for a good long while" Cedric said easily. "I've had a bit, it's good stuff. Also got Butterbeer and Firewhiskey along with some desserts."

"We have class tomorrow" Harry said, a little startled by the copious amounts of alcohol mentioned.

"Also have Sobering and Hangover potions" Cedric said in satisfaction. "All the essentials a sixth year student should have. Have you ever had alcohol before?"

"Gryffindor" Harry said dryly. "The Weasley twins have been sneaking alcohol into the dorms since my second year, but I've only had a little Firewhiskey before."

"Corrupted at such a young age" Cedric teased, pulling out a box the size of a matchbox out of his pocket before enlarging it.

"Uh-huh you know it" Harry grinned. "My dorm mates and I get some mead from Seamus. It's hilarious watching them get drunk."

"Do you get drunk?" Cedric asked sitting on the couch and gesturing for Harry to join him.

"I can, I just don't" Harry said shrugging. He wasn't going to mention his uncle's fondness for drink and what usually occurred afterwards that made him unwilling to test alcohol. He had no desire to become like his uncle Vernon.

He sat down on the couch beside his fellow Champion who had opened the bottle of Irish whiskey. A couple of small glasses appeared on the table. He poured a small amount of the dark liquid into them before handing one to Harry.

"Cheers" Cedric smiled and tapped his glass against Harry's before knocking it back. Harry followed suit.

The strong liquid burned smoothly all the way down his throat. Harry grunted a little. It wasn't as searing as Firewhiskey, but it was richer and stronger. He felt warmer almost immediately.

"Wow" he said shaking his head. "That's good."

"Yeah, tell me about it" Cedric shook his head before going for the Firewhiskey and giving one to Harry, who drank that as well, before deciding that was enough of the hard alcohol.

"Alright, anymore of that and I'll be plastered" Harry said ruefully, reaching into the box for a Butterbeer and spotting some treacle tart. "Oh I'm having some of that" he said going for the dessert gleefully.

"Sure" Cedric was on his second glass of Firewhiskey before grabbing a Butterbeer too. He also reached in for some chocolate covered strawberries.

Harry nibbled his tart and sipped the Butterbeer contentedly, feeling very warm and cosy from the fire and alcohol running through him. Cedric was slowly sucking on the strawberries beside him, eyes on the fire.

"How did you find this place?" Harry asked.

"The house-elves" Cedric answered, a fond smile on his face. "They know everything here. I asked if they knew a place to study and practise spells and they recommended this place. Very few people know about it; they stumble across it and don't ever find it again."

"So only you know about it?" Harry said curiously.

"Me and a few others" Cedric tilted his head. "If everyone knew about it, it'd be abused pretty fast. Not to mention the teachers would ban people from using it."

"Good point" Harry agreed.

"Good place to practise spells" Cedric winked at him. "And to avoid the crowds of fans."

"Sweet" Harry laughed.

"So you used Gillyweed today, yeah?"

"Yeah. A friend helped me" Harry admitted.

"Well it certainly beat the Bubble-Head Charm" Cedric shook his head. "Gillyweed isn't covered in Herbology, so I didn't know about it. I looked up the effects after Bagman told everyone what you'd done. It was like banging my head against the table. I would have loved having that information a week ago."

"Tell me about it" Harry said fervently. "So how does the Bubble-Head Charm work?"

"It's just like having a bowl over your head filled with pure air. People tend to use it in places that smell awful, but it basically can give anyone fresh air where ever you are, including underwater. Only drawback is that it requires a fair bit of concentration, which can be dangerous."

"So Weasley's the one you'll miss most?" Cedric asked. There was something a little strange in his voice, but Harry was too warm and unconcerned to decipher it.

"He's my best friend" Harry shrugged. "My first friend actually, I never had friends before him. And anyway Hermione was already taken." He paused. "And Cho was yours?"

Cedric shrugged. "Yeah. I think it's because we went to the Ball together actually. We're close but…"

"Aren't you guys dating?" Harry asked dumbstruck.

"I don't know about 'dating'" Cedric mused. "It's pretty casual. And come on we're not married" he added to Harry's incredulous face. "We get together, have a good time, but we're not monogamous."

"Right" Harry muttered, a little stunned. To him, dating someone was pretty serious. He tried not to think too hard on the good time bit.

"You do realise that everyone's going to think you and Weasley are together right?"

Harry, who had just taken a sip of Butterbeer, choked and gagged before spraying the coffee table. Cedric hastily slapped his back as he doubled over coughing.

"Wh-what?" Harry spluttered, eyes streaming. "Th-that's _gross_!"

"Sorry" Cedric apologised sheepishly. "I take it that's a no then?"

"Uh God" Harry groaned, feeling a little ill. Forget Snape and Filch, this was almost worse. "Christ he's the brother I never had. And Hermione's practically my sister. There's no way I'd date either of them. That's just…ugh."

"Ok, Ok" Cedric apologised, rubbing soothing circles around Harry's back. Harry relaxed from the comforting motion and sipped his drink to ease the ache in his throat from spewing his earlier mouthful.

It was then he noticed that the hand still on his back was slowly continuing its motions, softly and more gently. The touch was featherlike and light, making him shiver. The warmth from the alcohol seemed to increase, making him feel odd. He looked at Cedric. The other boy's eyes were smouldering and he was close. Very close. The other boy locked his eyes on Harry's, a predatory gleam in the storm coloured eyes as he leaned forward to capture the other boy's lips with his own.

Harry gasped and the other boy didn't hesitate, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth, while his hands cupped his face and pushed him against the armrest of the couch. Holding him down with his body, he proceeded to ravish Harry's mouth. He tasted like alcohol and sweet from the chocolate strawberries.

Harry squirmed, his mind foggy from the heat and Cedric's solid weight pushing him back into the armrest digging painfully into his back. He froze when he accidently brushed the older boy's groin and got a deep groan in his mouth as the hands holding his face tightened.

Oh God. He recognised that groan. And those hands, how could he forget them?

He tried to twist away from the hot insistent lips, but the other boy just growled and held him tighter. Harry was being pulled in two, wanting to run and wanting to surrender to the possessive touch. But…this was Cedric Diggory. This had to be a joke.

The armrest and the table beside it suddenly disappeared. Totally unprepared, Harry toppled off the couch, Cedric nearly following him.

Harry landed on his butt, a little stunned by everything that had happened in the last few minutes. He was panting and felt hot all over as he scrambled back, his mind trying to reboot.

But Cedric had recovered faster. He caught up with the slighter boy as he managed to get his feet under him and grabbed him by the wrists, slamming him against the wall, his wrists pinned above his head.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" Cedric growled, holding the other boy tightly, his erection digging into Harry. Harry stared up at the other boy. Gone was the amenable and charming Cedric Diggory and in his place was the intense and seductive stranger that had taken him in a bathroom at Christmas.

How the hell had he not seen this?

Cedric rolled his hips forward against Harry's groin. Harry involuntarily moaned at the sensation.

"That's it pretty boy. Remember this?" a hand left his wrists to slide between their bodies and squeeze Harry's swelling erection. Harry shuddered in reaction his body feeling as though it was going to burst into flames.

"Oh yeah you do" Cedric breathed. His hand caught Harry's hip while his cock ground into Harry's. He had to bend a little to rub against it directly but the friction of hard cocks rubbing against one another through the fabric of their robes was well worth it. So was the gasps and noises coming from Harry's lips, which he claimed again, swallowing the moans that the smaller boy made as he ground back into Cedric, helpless against the sensations the other boy was inflicting upon him.

Cedric turned his attention to Harry's neck, nibbling and sucking, applying lips and teeth while he tried to make Harry part of the wall, thrusting at the boy's erection. He bit right where the neck met the shoulder, tongue running over the mark. Harry whined and arched into him, desperately seeking release. Oh yes…Cedric humped the younger boy viciously, pushing him higher and harder against the wall. It wasn't enough, after so long to simply thrust at him like a horny dog. But it felt too good to stop.

Harry cried out as his back arched against the wall, his climax overtaking him. Cedric felt the erection against his fade, warm wetness soaking the fabric against his own cloth covered hardness. Cedric moaned at the sensation before thrusting upwards, teeth burying in the boy's shoulder as he came violently.

They stood there for a long time, the silence broken only by harsh pants. Cedric was still holding Harry between himself and the wall, trapping the younger boy, whose mind seemed to have melted. His body was hot and sweaty, his arms going numb from being held up in the air for so long. His pants and robes felt incredibly damp and sticky and were very uncomfortable.

He tried to shift slightly. Cedric tightened his hold on the younger boy; face still buried in his shoulder.

"Not still trying to leave are you pretty boy?"

"It was you" Harry said into the other boy's chest. "You were the one…" he couldn't say it.

"Me" Cedric said lazily, apparently quite intent on staying where he was. "I missed you pretty boy."

"Stop calling me that!" Harry growled and tried to shove Cedric backwards.

"Now none of that" Cedric chided, pulling Harry's numb arms higher above his head and plastering himself against the slighter boy's body again, damp crotches pressing against one another. "Did you miss me little lion?"

"You jumped me in a bathroom and fucked me against a toilet!" Harry exploded, utterly furious.

"And you loved it, didn't you?" Cedric purred, licking Harry's neck. Harry tried to squirm away but he was immobile. "I saw you today pretty boy, coming out of that bathroom. Did you remember that night? Handcuffed to the pipe, my hands all over you, touching you in places you've never been touched before." Cedric lowered Harry's arms to his sides before wrapping his arms around the boy's arms and waist, keeping him in place.

"I remember" he breathed in his boy's ear. "I think about it every day." He tightened his grip. "I'll be in that bathroom, in that toilet and I'll think about how you looked when I touched you. The little noises you made when I touched your cock, how you would moan when I stroked you-"

"Stop it" Harry whispered.

"And then I think about how it felt when I had you bent over, your arse just begging to be taken. And then the feel of my cock in your ass" Cedric shuddered, feeling himself stir. "You just took me right in, didn't you? You were so tight, so fucking hot." He rocked against the younger boy. "You remember don't you Harry? How it felt to have my dick in your ass, pounding into you until we both came. And then on the floor, me sucking you off. You tasted _so good_." He licked Harry's reddened neck. "And after when I rode you on that floor, your ass just swallowing me up, taking all of me and then the feel of my come between your legs. You loved it didn't you pretty boy?"

Tears were beginning to form in Harry's eyes as he felt himself begin to harden under the words of the elder boy, feeling arousal and shame licking his insides. "Stop" he breathed.

"None of that" Cedric kissed the younger boy leisurely.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry whispered as they parted, conflicted green eyes meeting smoking grey.

"Because I want you" Cedric said without any hesitation or guile. He stroked Harry's face, caressing the smooth skin. "And you want me too."

Harry bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood.

"No fighting pretty boy" Cedric said comfortingly, kissing his jaw. "You want it so bad it hurts. You want to be touched, to be taken, to be completely _owned_ by somebody. You want to be loved and cherished and kept safe. And I can give you that pretty little lion. Just let go."

Harry fought himself as he was held in Cedric's iron like arms. The older boy's had struck a chord deep inside him that he hadn't realised existed. His mind rebelled against the thought of anyone owning him, but a part of him was aching with need.

"Cho…" Harry whispered and Cedric kissed the swollen lips.

"This isn't about her right now pretty boy" he kissed his temple. "This is about me and you."

Harry whimpered as the calloused fingers stroked his cheek.

"Come on pretty boy" Cedric murmured fingers impossibly gentle. "Let go. That's it…."

And Cedric kept that up, whispering sweet words in Harry's ear, running his fingers along his face, through his hair until the tension and fight seeped out of the younger boy's frame. Cedric kissed him again, slowly exploring the moist cavern and encouraging the boy to do the same, coaxing the tongue to duel lazily.

Cedric ran his hands down the boy's sides, before sliding around to cup his pert globes, before holding the boy's thighs and hoisting the boy up. Harry wavered, wrapping his legs around Cedric's waist automatically. Cedric kissed him, holding him against the wall, desire simmering in his blood.

He began to walk back towards the couch, Harry still wrapped around him. He sat down on the couch hard, his hips grinding against the younger boy's in a slow, rhythmic fashion.

He pulled away for a moment to savour the sight of the dazed, flushed and tousled boy on his lap. Green eyes blinked hazily at him while Cedric blindly reached for the whiskey bottle. He found it after a few tries and pulled it open with his teeth.

He put the bottle to Harry's lips and encouraged him to drink before taking a mouthful himself. He didn't swallow, but pressed his lips against Harry's and when they met, he opened his mouth, letting the alcohol swirl around their enclosed mouths. Harry moaned at the sensation, his hips brushing against Cedric's lap.

He also found the box of strawberries and pulled away to slowly put it between Harry's teeth before covering his lips with his own. He pulled gently, sucking on the sweet treat, a hand tangling in Harry's sweaty hair.

Eventually, the urge to take Harry became too strong and he leaned forward to deposit Harry gently on his mother's ornate coffee table. He stood over him slowly stripping out of his soiled robes, pants and underwear before shucking off his shoes and then began to undress Harry with deliberate care.

Harry groaned as the older boy's rough fingers ran across his chest, stroking his nipples, before tugging his damp pants off, his erection coming free from the restraints. Laid bare, still covered in his seed, he stared up at the older boy looming over him.

With his glasses on, he could see the man who had taken his virginity. Incredibly tall, with large and defined muscles, he looked like those Greek and Roman statues from museums. A handsome chiselled face, with storm coloured eyes and short fine dark hair. A thick trail of dark pubic hair led the way down to a large erect manhood, standing proudly to attention. Harry felt small and vulnerable under the hot gaze of the older boy who was eyeing him like he was a predator and he, Harry, was the prey.

Cedric gave him a slow, sensuous smile and leaned over the boy, his arms braced on either side of him to kiss him. Harry's back was warm from the hard wood underneath him while his front was being straddled by over six foot of male teenage god, snogging him lazily, while their slick erections rubbed against each other.

Harry wiggled under the weight, eliciting another groan from the other male, who thrust against his groin, making Harry moan. Cedric ran his fingers along the lithe body beneath him, feeling the warm smooth skin that shone like pale gold in the firelight. He caressed the boy's manhood, impressive for his age, slicking his fingers in the boy's come, while his legs pushed the boy's legs open.

Harry broke away from the kiss as he felt his legs being forced apart by Cedric's knees. He stared up at the older boy, feeling very young and insecure. Cedric just smiled down at him as his finger pressed the boy's entrance that only he had the pleasure of experiencing.

"Won't hurt for long pretty boy" he said hoarsely as his finger pushed into the boy's entrance.

Harry whimpered as the foreign digit entered him. He tried to close his legs, but the other boy was in between them.

"Relax pretty boy" Cedric soothed, running his free hand along Harry's chest. "It gets better, remember."

Harry bit his lip as the finger continued to sink into him, sliding in and out of his passage, before a second finger entered him, stretching and scissoring his tight muscles. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and Cedric frowned, probing the boy's channel, searching.

Lightning suddenly shot up Harry's spine and his eyes shot open, hips bucking involuntarily. Cedric smiled in satisfaction and pressed that special place again, making Harry moan and spread his legs wider.

Cedric pushed a third finger into the boy and hit the boy's prostate. Harry moaned louder, pushing back against his fingers. He looked utterly wanton, fucking himself on Cedric's fingers, skin flushed with pleasure. He looked beautiful.

_Mine._

Cedric pushed Harry's legs even wider as he kneeled in between them. He pulled his fingers out of the boy, making him groan before his aching manhood started to take their place, pushing into the incredible heat.

Harry winced through his euphoria as the long and thick erection slowly pierced his body, his muscles struggling to make room for the enormous cock taking place inside him. Cedric groaned at the amazing tightness of the boy's ass, so warm and smooth it was all he could do not to climax right then and there.

They lay entwined like this for a long moment, Cedric struggling to keep control while Harry fought to keep calm. Then Cedric gave an easy roll of his hips, pushing deeper into the tight channel and Harry shuddered at the sensation.

It was different from the first time at Christmas, which had been fast and brutal and urgent. This was slower, more intimate and Harry felt incredibly vulnerable at the unknown feelings he was experiencing as Cedric slowly and rhythmically began to thrust into him. Then Cedric hit that pleasure spot deep inside him making him cry out and arch his back.

Cedric pushed Harry's legs over his shoulders, giving him greater access to Harry's ass. He pushed into the heat again and again, hitting that spot that made Harry buck and moan beneath him, pushing back against the boy's thrusts to increase the feeling. Cedric moaned as the younger boy moved his legs to wrap around his waist and grabbed Cedric by the shoulders, trying to pull him even deeper.

Harry felt as though he was going to explode from the forces on his body, his ass being pummelled by the relentless man on top of him, constantly fuelling the brewing orgasm in Harry's loins. The intense feeling was almost more than he could bare, the feelings too great to stop for long. His cock between their bodies was throbbing with need, rock hard and aching for something to drive him over the edge.

Cedric was groaning and grunting above him, the pace becoming punishingly fast and furious. Harry would beg if he could form words, his mouth open and heaving for air.

Then Cedric leaned down and growled into the boy's ear

"Mine."

Harry whined, arching up to the other boy's body helplessly. Cedric kissed him, lips hard and unforgiving, before sliding a hand between them and twisted Harry's leaking erection almost painfully.

Harry screamed into the kiss as the dam broke and he came in a long, shuddering moment. Blood roared in his ears as his balls tightened and his seed spilled between their bodies. Shuddering from the force of his climax, Harry lay in a daze underneath the still moving boy above him, his body limp and mind foggy from orgasm.

Cedric had groaned at the boy's climax, making his muscles clamp his cock viciously, but he still kept going. He was by now pounding into the lax body under him, taking everything he gave it. He took Harry harder and deeper, using the boy to find his own climax that was so close….he let out a roar and savagely bit the boy's shoulder as his cock bucked and spurted deep inside the boy filling him with his seed, before collapsing onto him.

He had to shift a little to make sure he didn't crush the boy, but let his head rest on his shoulder, mindlessly mouthing the soft and shining skin. It occurred to him that his knees were killing him from having the boy on the table, but the perverted side of him had wanted to take his lion on his proper mother's table. It made him grin tiredly at picturing his parents' faces if they could see the position he was in now with the Boy Who Lived trapped beneath him. They would be appalled and that just made his euphoria greater.

But now his body was aching, and he imagined Harry's was to and so concentrated. The table and couch disappeared into a beautifully luxurious four poster canopy bed that was enormous. He propped himself on one elbow, idly stroking Harry's hair and face, feeling utterly content as his sore knees seemed to moan in bliss. His softening cock was still inside Harry and he had no intents of moving it anytime soon. Life couldn't get any better this he mused, still caressing his boy.

Harry grunted and shifted a little as his own post orgasm haze began to dissipate. Bleary green eyes met his and Cedric smiled down at him fondly before kissing him lazily. Harry wearily returned the gesture, still very tired. Cedric just smiled, thinking about the endurance potions he had on his person. Harry wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

He chuckled and disengaged from the boy's mouth, shifting to roll them over, letting Harry top him with his stirring cock still inside him. He pulled him down for another kiss.

"More where that came from pretty boy" he said hoarsely before kissing him again. He had to be the luckiest bastard in the whole of Scotland. His last thought before sucking on Harry's tongue was how Cho and Harry would look in bed together with him fucking the pair of them and felt his cock stir in earnest. That was a fantasy for another night. Right now he had his pretty boy sitting on his cock to ravish.

A/N: More fun to write than I thought and so appeared this. I'm possibly thinking of turning this into a series of sorts, with Harry/Cedric/Cho together, with Cedric holding the show. Having a horny and dominating Cedric Diggory is a lot of fun to write, more so than I thought. If I do this series, and I'm seriously considering it, it'd be oneshots alternating between Harry/Cedric, Harry/Cho, and all three together carrying through fourth year and a couple of Harry/Cho in fifth year and it would pave the way to a new story later on, with Harry/someone else. It's still percolating in my mind and I haven't worked out all the details yet, but it's a serious possibility.

Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed Holiday Bathroom Surprises and everyone who added it to their Favourites. A few more reviews wouldn't go amiss either, hint, hint. As of last count 23 people have it to Favourites and only 8 people reviewed. So…pretty please? (Puppy dog eyes)


End file.
